Je te retrouverai coûte que coûte
by Miss Vagabonde
Summary: L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 2. Deux jeunes femmes arrivent à Storybrooke à la recherche de la sœur de l'une d'elles. Elles découvrent alors qu'elles sont issues d'un monde où les contes de fées existent réellement. Et que Storybrooke cache des secrets sur les habitants.


Note d'auteur : Bonsoir à tous ! Ce n'est pas la première fic que j'écris et que je poste sur ce site mais c'est la première que j'écris sur une série et qui vient d'un rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. Cette fic-là, selon le temps que j'aurai (non, je ne vais plus en cours lol et je ne travaille pas), je la suivrai jusqu'au bout, contrairement à mes fics DMMAMS et ESeR (que j'ai posté sous le nom de Fleur De Lilas). Voilà pour mon petit blabla. Cette fic vient de mon imagination et de la série Once Upon A Time.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Storybrooke appartiennent aux créateurs Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Seuls les personnages de Noemya, Kristen et Melanie m'appartient.

Synopsis : L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 2. Deux jeunes femmes arrivent à Storybrooke à la recherche de la soeur de l'une d'elles. Elles découvrent alors qu'elles sont issues d'un monde où les contes de fées existent réellement. Et que Storybrooke cache des secrets sur les habitants.

* * *

Prologue

MI (Musique d'inspiration) : Change Your Life de Little Mix.

**POV Noemya**

Melanie et moi étions dans les bois quand nous vîmes une route, nous la prîmes et ce fut alors qu'une pancarte avec l'inscription "Welcome to Storybrooke" et une ligne rouge au sol nous frappa aux yeux. Mel me jeta un coup d'œil que je lui rendis, comme si nous nous disions qu'il fallait voir cette ville. Storybrooke. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à une rue avec des commerces. Je ramassais ma boussole dans mon sac-à-dos. Une jeune femme avec des cheveux courts et bruns marcha devant nous et percuta dans Mel :

"Oh ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, rassura mon amie. Je suis Melanie et voici ma meilleure amie Noemya. Nous cherchons ma sœur qui se nomme Kristen.

- Enchantée, je suis Mary Margaret et je suis en retard pour l'école. Par contre, je vous recommande l'auberge "Chez Granny's" si vous cherchez une chambre.

- Enchantée, dis-je. Nous vous remercions pour l'auberge.

- Oui, nous en aurons besoin", a renchéri Mel en souriant.

A ce moment-là, passa une femme blonde avec un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, Mary Margaret les héla :

"Bonjour, nous salua le garçon. Je suis Henry et voici Emma, ma mère.

- Bonjour ! nous salua à son tour cette dernière.

- Enchantée, gamin ! fis-je en souriant. Je suis Noemya et voici Melanie, ma meilleure amie. Nous cherchons Kristen, la sœur de Mel.

- Je peux vous aider, je suis le Sheriff de la ville, fis Emma. As-tu une photo de ta soeur, Melanie ? interrogea t-elle en se tournant vers ma compagne de voyage.

- Oui mais c'est carrément le bazar dans mon sac.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu me la passeras en temps voulu, ce n'est pas pressant ! rigola Emma.

- Hé ! Mais tu es dans le livre, Noemya, fis Henry en désignant son livre de forme rectangulaire avec l'inscription "Once Upon A Time" en lettres calligraphiées comme dans les livres très anciens. Melanie aussi !

- Ah bon ? C'est quoi, ton livre ? Il est grand, dis donc ! rigola cette dernière.

- C'est un livre où les personnages de contes de fées se retrouvent dans le monde réel et particulièrement ici, à Storybrooke, dans le Maine, expliqua Henry à Melanie.

- Tu crois que Kristen est aussi dans ton livre ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je vais le découvrir, c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert l'histoire de Pinocchio.

- Et ?

- C'est August !

- Je ne connais pas cet August, je viens d'arriver comme tu le vois !

- Par contre, j'ai vu une caravane dans la forêt", dis-je à Emma.

Mary Margaret blêmit et Emma s'inquiéta :

"Ne te rends pas coupable de la mort de Cora, tu sais bien que tu as fait le mieux pour sauver M. Gold."

Je fis les yeux ronds, incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Emma rappela à Henry qu'il était temps d'aller prendre le bus pour aller à l'école. Avant de partir, le fils d'Emma nous dit qu'il était content de nous rencontrer et qu'il nous aiderait pour retrouver Kristen. Mary Margaret, qui a repris des couleurs, nous expliqua qu'elle y allait aussi. Il ne restait plus qu'Emma, Melanie et moi. Le téléphone portable d'Emma sonna et elle décrocha :

"Sheriff Swan. David ! Il y a un problème ? Ok, j'arrive tout de suite !"

Elle raccrocha et rangea son portable. Se tournant vers nous, elle s'excusa :

"Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous faire visiter la ville mais j'ai une affaire urgente à régler avec mon collègue. Regina, qui est le maire de la ville et la mère adoptive de mon fils, a disparu. Ça vous dirait qu'on se voit chez Granny's et qu'on fasse connaissance ?

- Avec plaisir ! Nous allons visiter la ville pendant ce temps, dis-je.

- Pas de soucis, ce sera une occasion de rencontrer les habitants de Storybrooke", opina Mel.

Emma nous sourit et partit en courant vers la voiture qui était garée plus près.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je sens que quelque chose de très mauvais se trame en ce moment, constatai-je.

- Oui, moi aussi mais je m'inquiète surtout pour ma petite sœur."

Je serrai l'épaule de mon amie et lui proposai de visiter Storybrooke et de se restaurer chez Granny's.

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce prologue ? Que va t-il se passer pour Regina selon vous ? Surtout, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, je les accepte sans exception car j'ai des idées pour la suite et vos critiques ne peuvent que de m'améliorer dans l'écriture et je me donne vraiment du plaisir à écrire cette fic et j'espère vous donner le plaisir de la lire. /!\ ATTENTION ! Spoilers de la suite de la série pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu /!\.

Vagabonde


End file.
